


Glasses

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren wants Makoto to have something as thanks for all she’s done for him. So when he spots a familiar pair of glasses that match his own, he can’t help but think about his girlfriend wearing them.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882288
Kudos: 19





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best I’ve got. I’ve been thinking over and over again and I’m burned out. So I hope you enjoy this either way. I really appreciate it.

Ren loves his girlfriend Makoto Niijima so much. And she loves him just the same. They both seem practically made for each other. Both have a nack for studying hard, being well behaved, and commanding the Phantom Thieves. Ren would be lying if he said Makoto didn’t make the best Second in Command for the team. He loves the way they get ride Johanna in the Metaverse, their support for their teammates, and most especially, their combo attacks. The two have earned the title “Power Couple” because of the crazy strength Makoto’s Persona and Ren’s WildCard can deal. But their well appreciated just the same.

Ren also has come to a thought. He always thinks about everything that Makoto’s done for him and the Phantom Thieves. It’s something that he always has in his heart. No matter what, Makoto was always there for her friends and her RenRen. She must’ve taken that from the frizzled black haired boy. The trait of selflessness. The urge to help others all the time. Ren always appreciates how much Makoto’s done for him. So much so that he wants to return the favor desperately.

‘What should I do?’ He thought.

“Hey Ren!” The sound odd Ren’s furry feline, Morgana said.

“What’s up?” He asked the cat.

“I think your glasses are getting a bit old.” The cat said.

Ren couldn’t deny that. He needed his glasses after all. For both sight and unidentification. To see his pair starting to lose their charm was really a bad thing.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” Ren said.

“Guess you gotta get them repaired.” Morgana said.

“Good idea. Wanna come?” Ren asked.

“You bet.” Morgana meowed.

He hopped in Ren’s bad that Makoto got him and they headed off for Shibuya. Ren luckily knew of a good shop for these sorta things, “Eurka’s Eyeware.” They specialized in making all sorts of eyeware like glasses, monocoles, etc. It actually was Ren’s go-to for any eye problems he had as well.

He walked in and went to the counter asking for a repair. The receptionist attendant happily took his glasses to the back of the store for necessary repairs. Ren, in the meantime, looked around the different selections of eyeware the store had to offer. There were so many pairs of cool looking glasses. Ren was honestly a bit jealous to have such a generic pair of glasses compared to what the store had to offer.

“Huh? Oi, Ren! Look over here!” Morgana said.

Ren looked where his furry friend had pointed and walked towards a pair of glasses that looked very familiar. In fact, they were the exact same pair that he had. That took him by surprise.

“Guess being a frequent customer pays off, huh?” Morgana chuckled.

Ren didn’t listen as he was too much in his own mind. Seeing that pair of glasses sparked an amazing idea in his head.

“She’ll loves these!” He said.

“Huh? Who’ll love what?” Morgana asked.

“Nothing. Just thinking out loud.” Ren said, grabbing the pair of glasses.

“You’re thinking about buying them, aren’t you?” Morgana asked.

Ren nodded. At that moment, the reception called Ren back to the counter. His glasses looked good as new. Ren gladly took them as the other pair of glasses in his hand caught the reception’s attention.

“Excuse me, Amamiya-kun? Are you buying those glasses?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’ll take these, please.” Ren said.

“Sure. That will be ¥1240 please.” The receptionist said.

Ren quickly rummaged through his bad, looking for enough yen. He felt a paw give him a ¥1500 coin and he slipped it to the counter.

“Keep the change.” He said.

The receptionist took the ¥1500 coin and put the pair of glasses Ren was buying in a nice, gray case. She gave the case to Ren and he happily left the store.

“So...what’s you buy a second pair of glasses for?” Morgana asked.

“Just in case.” Ren said.

He got out his phone and immediately began messaging his beloved Queen.

Ren: Hey. You doing okay?

Makoto: Hello. Yes. I’m just fine.

Ren: Good. I want you to come to Leblanc right away. There’s something I need to tell you there.

Makoto: Leblanc? ASAP? Okay. Is it something important?

Ren: Sort of...

Makoto: On my way.

Ren: Don’t be late.

“Better get home quick.” Ren said.

He quickly ran for the train headed for Yongen-Jaya. The train arrived ahead of schedule, giving Ren more time to prepare his gift. Morgana looked at the boy and smiled.

The moment Ren got back to Leblanc, he went up to his room and asked Morgana if he could give him some privacy. The cat meowed in agreement and headed out his little cubbyhole in Ren’s room.

“It’s almost time.” He said.

“Ren? Are you there?” Makoto’s voice called.

“I’m upstairs!” Ren shouted.

He heard the sound of Makoto’s shoes tapping on the stairs as her beautiful face made contact with his. She smiled at his appearance.

“Hi. Sorry for calling you out here so suddenly.” Ren said.

“It’s nothing, Ren. I actually had no plans for today.” Makoto said.

“Good. I wanted this to be special.” Ren said.

“So...what’s this you called me for? Does it have to do with the Phantom Thieves?” Makoto asked.

“No. I just wanted to see you.” Ren said.

“O-Oh? That’s...uh...really sweet of you, Ren..” Makoto said, slightly flustered.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Ren asked.

Makoto nodded and the two of the sat on Ren’s couch. The boy watched as his girlfriend went more and more pink in the face. Her blushes were always so adorable.

“S-So...what’s t-this you wanted t-to talk a-about?” Makoto asked.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Ren said.

“Thank you? For what?” Makoto asked.

“For everything you’ve done. Not just for me, but for the team as well. It honestly means so much to me. You really give it your all. Especially in the Metaverse. I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful defeat her enemies with such power. It makes me look like I’ve got something to work towards. Someone as strong and lovely as you deserves every bit of appreciation that we show you.” Ren said.

“O-Oh? Is t-that so? W-Wow. Y-You had that p-prepared for a w-while now, huh?” Makoto flusteredly asked.

“Yeah. And I wanted to show you my appreciation.” Ren said.

“Huh? You have something to give me?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah. I saw this in the store I got to a lot. Thought it would make the perfect gift for just this.” Ren said.

“So...where’s the gift?” Makoto asked.

“First, close your eyes.” Ren said.

Makoto sighed and did just that. Ren chuckled to himself. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction when he showed her just what he got. He carefully placed the glasses case on Makoto’s lap and she fidgeted a little in anticipation.

“Okay. Open them.” Ren said.

Makoto opened her eyes and saw the case. She grabbed and looked at Ren. She couldn’t tell what it was. Her face was a giveaway.

“That’s it? Nothing else?” Makoto said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“Oh? I thought you’d know how to open something, Mako.” Ren said.

Makoto looked at the case, puzzled. She then found out how to open the case and gasped. She saw what Ren had wanted to give her. It amazed her greatly. Inside the case Ren gave her was a very special pair of glasses. She took them out of the case and looked at Ren.

“A-Aren’t these.....y-y-y-yours?” She asked.

“Yeah. I saw them in the store and it was a must.” Ren said.

“These are......for me?” Makoto asked.

“Yup. Now we’ll always be here for each other. Whenever I go back home, you’ll have these to remember me bye.” Ren said.

“Ren......I....” Makoto was speechless.

“Here. If I may.” Ren said.

He took the glasses out of her hands and gently placed them on her face. He covered his eyes for the big reveal. The moment he saw her with the glasses on, he unawarely blushed. She looked gorgeous.

“W-Wow....I.....didn’t know they’d be a perfect fit.” Ren said.

“H-How do I look?” Makoto asked.

“Like the gorgeous angel you are.” Ren said.

“Ren....I don’t know...I don’t even need glasses. These seem almost......u-u-u-u...” Makoto paused and looked around her. Everything looked so much clearer than she’d seen before. She looked at Ren. He looked so much better. Makoto almost forced herself to blush when she saw him.

“You were saying something?” Ren said.

“Oh my God. I....Everything looks so clear. B-But I thought my vision was fine. Why would these make things look so much better?” Makoto said.

“That’s what glasses do. Makes you see things you weren’t able to see in the past.” Ren said.

“Ren.....you......I.....wha.....I don’t understand.” Makoto said.

“You’re so cute.” Ren said.

“No! Stop! I’m not!” Makoto blushed.

“And the glasses make you so much more adorable.” Ren said.

“RenRen! Stop! You’re doing this on purpose!” Makoto blushed harder.

“Hehehe. Sorry. It’s all too good to be true.” Ren said.

“Did you......get special lenses or something? I need to know!” Makoto said.

“No. They’re the same as mine.” Ren said.

“Huh!? That.....uh.....you.....um.....how in the world!?” Makoto felt her head hurting.

“Just say you liked them. It’s very clear to me that you’re amazed with the results.” Ren said.

“B-But I don’t need glasses! That’s the issue! You know this!” Makoto said.

“I guess your vision has been slacking a bit. You’ve been studying too hard, am I right?” Ren asked.

“You mean.....the books are to blame?” Makoto said.

“Could be. Who know?” Ren said.

“I’ve been studying hard every night. And maybe a word or two was somewhat hard to read. I never knew that so much reading effected your vision.” Makoto said.

“You study at night? Without the light? That’s probably it.” Ren said.

“No! I always have my night light on. S-Sometimes.“ Makoto said.

Ren glared at her. She knew that slip up caused her the whole ordeal.

“Okay. Maybe sometimes I like to fall asleep with the book in my hand. But I swear, I’ve never....” Makoto said.

Ren kept that glare at her. She let out a defeated sigh.

“Fine. Yes, I do studying in the dark. Sometimes I’m too into it to turn on my night light or my phone. And I do like to fall asleep with the books in my hand because I can immediately pick up on where I left off. That’s probably why the glasses make it so used clearer.” Makoto said.

“Had a feeling that was the case.” Ren said.

“I’m sorry, Ren. But you have my appreciation for the glasses. I promise I’ll take extra care of them. They’ll always look like yours. So everyone will know about us.” Makoto said.

“Good. You know this means you have to wear them to our Phantom Thieves meetings now, right?” Ren said.

“What!? I do!?” Makoto gasped.

“It’s a requirement from now on.” Ren said.

“B-But I’ll look silly and you’ll be left with all the questions!” Makoto said.

“Doesn’t matter. You need them, Makoto. Now and forever.” Ren said.

“But....”

Ren didn’t give her a chance to talk as he gave her a big hug. She needed help to get adjusted, but Ren’s dominate grasp was too much to move. She eventually gave him a warm smile and they embraced.

“Thank you for the gift, RenRen.” Makoto said.

“Anytime, Makoto.” Ren said.

The two found themselves now only centimeters away from each other’s face. Makoto took off her glasses and Ren did the same. They looked at each other lustfully.

“R-Ren.....”

“Yeah. I know.”

They closed the gap sooner than expected. Their lips danced between each other joyfully. Lust cranked to the max. They enjoyed every soft kiss the other gave them. It made them even more lustful.

“I love you, Mako.”

“I love you too, RenRen.”

Their little “make out” session continued for a bit as the two didn’t want to leave their positions. They were too in lust to do so.

It seems having the same pair of glasses makes you suddenly very attractive. Ren and Makoto learned this the “good” way. Makoto was still skeptical about showing her glasses to the others, but some convincing from Ren made her come to want to do it. The two seemed too into each other to make out what was around them but they didn’t care.

_I spent a romantic evening with Makoto..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More Shumako on the way! We’ll go all the way.....past infinity...
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/TheShumakoThief
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
